catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
RiverClan Camp
You have entered the RiverClan camp. This is a place for RiverClan members to chat. Be sure to leave your signiature after each message by posting four tildes (~) or clicking the signiture button. You can also just type your warrior/apprentice/kit etc. name. Chat Hawkfire- *basks in the sun on the Sunningrocks and purrs delightedly* I love Sunningrocks... Blacksong: -picks up herbs in mouth- I'm going to set these out to dry. -sets them on rocks- And, while they're drying, I might as well lay down. -lays down on Sunningrocks and closes eyes- Hawkfire- *dozes off with her fiery tail flicking gently* Firepelt: (Thunderclan warrior) *pads into camp* "Where's Hawkfire?" Hawkfire: *growls and yelps, "GET OFF OUR TERRITORY YOU THUNDERCLAN FILTHBAG!"* (she looks at fire pleadingly) Robinsong: Guys, please. *rolls eyes* Anyway, I'll collect these herbs Hawkfire: It's my duty, as deputy of RiverCLan to protect us from intruders! *snaps at robinsong* Firepelt: *looks down at ground with hung head, then looks back at Hawkfire with a un-readable look in eyes, then fades to pleading look also* "Fine! I'll leave. I had came to tell you something!" *Runs out of camp towards own territory, and into warriors den* Robinsong: Very well, Hawkfire. Just don't get carried away, like when you mauled him. *walks off* Hawkfire: *looks after Robinsong, with mouth open and then stares after where Firepelt had gone* Acorncloud: Is something the matter, Hawkfire? Cloverheart: What happened there? Hawkfire: *coughs* Nothing, nothing at all. Just making sure Firepelt left, and shocked at what Robingson said. Acorncloud: You know my sister. Hears something, never forgets about it. *sighs* Hawkfire: *lays on Sunningrocks* Yeah. Sometimes Forestheart can be like that... Firepelt: (Thunderclan warrior) *crouchs behind camp waiting for Hawkfire to tell her something. hoping no Riverclan warriors find me and tell there leader and Ravenstar* Robinsong: Forestheart? What do you know about Forestheart? Hawkfire: *flinches* Just met him at a Gathering, that's all. He seems a bit like me, sarcastic and likes to tease others. *scents firepelt and edges towards the forest* I'm going hunting Glossypaw: Wow Hawkfire sure is acting weird! Firepelt: *flinchs as he hears paw steps behind him, and it's not Hawkfire's scent he smells* Autumnpaw: I know! She didn't even arrange a hunting patrol! Want to go after her? *looks at Glossypaw hopefully* Firepelt: *Shrinks next to camp wall, even though he can't hide well, and waits for the Other Riverclan cat(s) to find him* Cloverheart: Firepelt? Acorncloud: What are you doing here? Glossypaw: *follows Hawkfire's scent in the forest, beckoning Autumnpaw to come along* Firepelt: *scrunchs up waiting for Cloverheart to call the clan leader or other warriors* Hawkfire: *finds Firepelt and hisses urgently," Apprentices coming! We must go somewhere else! *runs to the Forest of Light* Autnmpaw: *Follows Glossypaw* Firepelt: "Cloverheart, call your leader or other warriors. I don't care, I know im just going to be hald prisioner since this is the second time in one day I was found here." *turns and looks at Cloverheart and lays down* Cloverheart: just go! Firepelt: "No! I can't let myself get away with this. This is the second time I was found, and I just can't let you let me go!" Glossypaw: *yowls at firepelt and lunges at him, raking her claws down his muzzle* GET HIM! Firepelt: *just sits there and filchs as all his wounds are opened again and scarlet splatters to ground* Glossypaw: *her sleek, oily fur makes it hard to get a grip on her* Get off our territory! Firepelt: *falls unconcious* Hawkfire: *yowls and lashes out a paw, claws unsheathed and catches Glossypaw and throws her off of Firepelt* Glossypaw: *looks shocked and tumbles to the ground, bleeding* Autunmpaw: What have you done to her? *looks shocked* Robinsong: Yes, what have you done to her? Hawkfire: She's okay. *eyes are full of regret and shock* Glossypaw: *gets up, hissing at Hawkfire* Firepelt: *has a convulsion then wakes up* "Hello Hawkfire." *looks of into Thunderclan territory. "Im sorry I made you do that, you didn't have to." *Stands up weakly, and turns toward Hawkfire's clan-mates, ready to slash Hawkfire: *decides between firepelt or her clan, and tears start rolling down her cheeks* Glossypaw: *growls at Hawkfire and Firepelt and gets ready to fight* Firepelt: *cough* "Hawkfire, choose Riverclan over me, you should'nt have to leave your clan-mates, we can be mates over the boarder, or you can join Thunderclan, Im sure Ravenstar will let you. But i'll fight your clan-mates if I have to." *weakly un-sheaths claws, ready to feel his fur rip* Hawkfire: No, I'm sorry, I love you too much! *feels pain in her decision and prepares to fight* Firepelt: *smiles* "I love you to. I just wish Thunderclan will find out im missing and follow my scent here to help us." *growls at Glossypaw -cough- then hiss's* Blacksong: -runs in, snarling- ENOUGH!!! Firepelt: "Blacksong! Thank Starclan your here! Help Hawkfire and I!" Blacksong narrows her eyes. "That depends," she mews suspiciously. "What am I helping you with, and why?" Hawkfire: *leaps at Glossypaw and bowls her over, cuffing her ears with unsheathed claws* Glossypaw: I can't believe you! *slashes Hawkfire's muzzle and ears* Firepelt: "Stay off her!" *jumps in front of Hawkfire* Firepelt: "Blacksong, we need you to patch up our wounds" Robinsong: *gets in between* Knock it off! Hawkfire: *slashes Robinsong's flank and bites her hind leg* Glossypaw: *screams at Hawkfire* STOP! *plummets her with her paws* Firepelt: *Hiss's at Robinsong* "Leave Hawkfire and I alone!" Glossypaw: *trips Firepelt and then lands on his back and tears off clumps of ginger fur* Hawkfire: *slashes Glossypaw and throws her off with her claws and teeth* Glossypaw: *wild-eyed, lands in a clump of brambles and winces as thorns pierce her* Echowave: Leave Hawkfire and Firepelt alone! Hawkfire: *eyes are lighted with the wild feeling of fighting and prepares to fight anyone* Firepelt: *lays on ground letting self by pummled since he can't fight anyways.* Autunmpaw: Who will be deputy now? Firepelt: *gets up and wobbly walks to own territory* "Don't-attack-me-anymore." Firepelt pants as he walks away Moonsky:(thunderclan) Rubystar? Cloverheart: She's out of camp what is it? Firepelt: (Thunderclan) "We nede to speak with her about something. In private." Cloverheart: Just give me the message and i will give her it. Clan Meeting Rubystar: *leaps on top of Highstone* RiverClan! Gather beneath Hightstone for a Clan meething! Clan: *Gathers under Highstone* Rubystar: As you know, Hawkfire has left RiverClan to join ThunderClan to be with her mate Firepelt. Clan: *Yowls in frustration* Rubystar: Silence! *lashes tail* We will not judge Hawkfire. She did not make this decission lightly, I assure you. Solarwind: But she left us! That means she's more loyal to that ThunderClan flea-bag then to us! Part of Clan: *Murmurs agreement* Dawnfire: But she did it for love! Think about how much she's already sacrificed just to be with him! Her family, her friends, and her home. I don't think most of you realize that. Love is a powerful thing, and this means that she loves Firepelt more than any of us know. *Glances at Solarwind with amber eyes filled with emotion* Rubystar: *nods at Dawnfire* Dawnfire is right. We will miss Hawkfire greatly, but we most move on. I shall appoint a new deputy before Moonhigh. But first, Troutpaw needs a new mentor. *beckons to Troutpaw with tail* Deputy Ceremony Rubystar: I will now appoint the new RiverClan deputy. *gazes up at the stars* I say these words before my warrior ancestors, so that they may hear and approve my choice. *sweeps dark hazel gaze over Clan* Winterfall will be the new deputy of RiverClan. Acorncloud: Winterfall! Winterfall! Cloverheart: Serve your clan well...